


Worried, Doctor?

by allislaughter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: On an nondescript planet on an away mission, McCoy fusses over Spock while Spock deals with the side effects of an unknown medicine a local gave him.





	Worried, Doctor?

The doctor’s hands were deft and diligent. Each pull of the needle mended more of the rip in the cloth in the doctor’s hand, trying to make use of the remaining daylight before the sun set too low to see. He watched, captivated by the movements more than he reasoned he would be if not for the medicine muddling his mind, and his own hands twitched to hold the doctor’s but ultimately stayed in place.

He was like the thread as the doctor prepared to knot off his work: wrapped around his finger.

“There,” McCoy stated. “Not the best patch work, but it’ll do for the night.”

“Doctor,” he said, soft and silenced by McCoy’s indignant tutting.

“That’s enough from you, Spock.” McCoy stuck the needle back into its holder and then wrapped his handiwork around Spock’s body. “That’ll do for a blanket tonight. You need to rest up after that so-called medicine you took. The fact it was given to you from an unlabeled bottle should have been signal enough not to take it.”

“It helped,” Spock countered, shutting his eyes to sleep.

“It did,” McCoy agreed. “But it’s left _you_ groggy as all hell as a side effect, and we can’t get in contact with the Enterprise until tomorrow morning. You rest up tonight, and I’ll keep a watch over you to make sure there’s no other unwelcome side effects.” He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. “Really. If I didn’t have that stupid gag from our captors, I would have told you to let _me_ handle it with medicine I could trust instead of what that local doctor gave you. Just as well, if it got said captors to settle down and let us go back to our mission. Naturally, Kirk and Scotty are out being socialites and I’m here babysitting an _illogical_ Vulcan.”

Spock opened his eyes again, sending a tired look at McCoy. “I was being logical. Of my choices, taking the local doctor’s medicine seemed the most beneficial for us.”

“I guess,” McCoy frowns. “I was just...”

“Worried, Doctor...?”

McCoy grew silent. Spock wordlessly slipped a hand out from under the blanket.

“I’m sorry,” Spock said. “For worrying you.”

A smile slipped past McCoy’s teeth. “Aw, Spock... Don’t go saying things like that. You’ll have me even more worried about how that medicine is affecting you.”

“Leonard,” Spock uttered.

McCoy took Spock’s hand in his own. “Get some rest, sugar. I want to see you better in the morning.”

“Very well, Doctor.”

“Sweet dreams, Spock.”

“Good night.”


End file.
